Thermostat Wars
by YourMoosyFate
Summary: He was used to the sweltering jungles of Africa; She was used to the frozen calm of Azerath. With the thermostat at exactly the same distance from both, who will win the thermostat wars? BBRae, RobStar, Cyx? Just a fun idea I had. Rated T just in case.
1. Midnight Battle!

**A/N Thought this would be a fun little story. Italics are direct thoughts. :)**

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos....Azerath...Beast Boy..." Raven was sweating ridiculously at this point. She couldn't even concentrate on her meditation. She let out a sigh. "Azerath...Met...ri...on," she sighed again.

She could hear the dull _thump thump_ coming from Beast Boy's stereo through the wall that separated the two rooms. She knew that he tried to keep it low, so as to not wake anyone up, but she could still hear it.

She knocked on the wall. The music got noticeably louder, though not enough to wake anyone. Raven rolled her eyes at his immaturity. She put a portal up and poked her head through the wall and into Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy was dancing around in his pajamas (though she knew he was probably wearing his uniform underneath in case of an emergency) and singing into his comb. Raven fought her smile. She couldn't laugh or he'd think that she thought that he was funny _**(A/N hope that you understood that)**_. She watching him for a moment, drinking all in and wishing she had a camcorder.

"Wow. You are _sooo_ talented." She interrupted blandly. _Perfect. Just the right amount of annoyance and boredom._ Beast Boy spun, dropping the comb and letting a blush rise to his cheeks. Again Raven pushed away a giggle at the horrified expression on his face. She glared at him, "turn the music down."

"What's the magic word, Rae?" He recovered from his embarrassment and gave her that obnoxious toothy grin again. She gritted her teeth.

"Please."

"Okay, sorry." He seemed perfectly cheerful, though she knew he turned it up just to annoy her.

Raven rolled her eyes at him, muttered a quick and annoyed "thanks", and phased back into her room. She was still sweating.

She glanced at the wall for a moment, as if maybe she could see him. Then she traipsed into the hallway and up to the beautiful thermostat. **"88.6 F.** What's he trying to do? Burn me alive?"_**(A/N I don't know how to put the little degree mark in. If you know how message me please.)**_

What was Beast Boy thinking?! She was about to sweat to death! She knew that it would take a while for the air to turn on if she didn't do something drastic. She glanced up and down the hallway.

"**46.8 F**. A bit drastic, but it should do the job." With that done, she marched back to her room for meditation. She already felt a bit better.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up shivering. _Raven!_ _She must have messed with the thermostat. Again._He thought, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself. _Where did she grow up? A freezer?!_

He slipped out of bed and out into the hall, pulling the covers with him. As he shuffled to the thermostat, wrapped like an Eskimo in blankets, he heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. He wasn't suspicious. He was more...annoyed. He knew who it was, and couldn't help but wonder how Raven could go to bed after him and still wake up before. It was always a coin toss on who went to sleep first, but Raven always woke up first. Didn't she ever sleep?!

He glanced at the thermostat in desperation. "**46.8!" **He squeaked, "what's she trying to do? Freeze me alive?!" He reached forward. He had to change it before she rounded the corner and saw him.

He heard her footsteps getting closer every second. He reached forward, quickly changing it to **87 F **and hustled back to his room with his blanket trailing behind him. He shut his door just as Raven rounded the corner, and lay down to go back to sleep.

* * *

When Robin awoke in the middle of the night, he was sweating profusely. He kicked off his blankets, rolled his eyes, and glared at the ceiling for a moment. Only ten minutes ago he'd been shivering. He took a deep breath. _Raven and Beast Boy are messing with the thermostat. Again. _He sighed, flopped out of bed, and slipped silently down the hall in search of a glass of water.

This wasn't unusual for them. They both stayed up late and woke up early, and they had a constant battle over the temperature of the tower. It wasn't as bad during the daytime, for they each had their own place with their own suitable temperature, and the temperature in the common room was, for some strange reason, always a different -and perfect- temperature than the rest of the tower. Robin knew though, that it the silent war on the thermostat- was worse at night because of the convenience.

There was one hallway where the all of the Titans' rooms were located. It was isolated temperature-wise, and there was only one thermostat. Beast Boy was used to the sweltering heat of Africa, while Raven was used to the frozen calm composure of Azerath.

The two, of course, refused to compromise on anything. As a result, when it was late, and the Titans were trying to sleep, they had to grow accustomed to the constant alterations between extreme hot and cold.

What made the problem so difficult to deal with at night, and so convenient for the two to fight over, was the thermostats' actual placement; directly across the hall from the wall that separated Raven and Beast Boys' rooms. This placed the two clashing Titans equa-distance from the temperature-altering device. Which made it fair game to whoever won the silent thermostat wars.


	2. I don't get sick and tell

**(A/N) Sorry guys, I get a little carried away a few times in this chapter. I can't help it. But hey, it's my fanfic, and I can fill out any fantasies I want, right? So sorry about the towel thing (you'll know what I mean) but I couldn't help it. :D Also, I'm sorry it's not much to do with the thermostat and its kinda not-fun, but it sort of wrote itself. Don't worry though, we'll get back to the thermostat fun soon enough :)**

**Disclaimer. Don't own it *Sigh*. But, I would take it as an early Christmas gift with a smile on my face...then I'd probably die of joy so it wouldn't matter that I got it.**

Raven jerked awake, pushing sticky, sweaty hair from her forehead. She sighed. Beast Boy, had of course, changed the thermostat without her knowledge. The heat had made her feel exhausted and icky.

She'd been too lazy to get up in the night and change it back. As a result, she'd tossed and turned all night. When she finally did fall asleep, she slept fitfully and her nightmares were worse than usual. The last one finally woke her up. She tried to recall it, but she couldn't.

She glanced at her clock. 8:30AM. She'd slept in by two and a half hours. This is what the heat did to her, she decided. Groaning, she finally rolled out of bed. She made a face as she realized she was covered from head to toe in sweat. Her nightshirt clung to her mercilessly.

She grabbed a clean uniform from her closet and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel along the way and turning the temperature in the hallway back down to about **40°**. Unfortunately, someone was already in the bathroom when she got there.

She was confused. Robin had his own bathroom. Why he was the only Titan to get a bathroom attached to his room? She didn't know. An even better question would be, why was he using the community bathroom when he had his own?

Steam escaped as the door creaked open, revealing a green changeling with dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist. **(A/N Sorry, I just couldn't resist!)** She blinked once. Twice. Three times, before she could form a coherent thought.

"Good morning, Raven. You're up late." He had an embarrassed blush on his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head nervously. Why was she looking at him like that? She merely nodded in response. "So, uh, how'd you sleep?" He continued awkwardly. They both silently wondered why he was still standing there.

"Fine." She answered curtly, trying to keep her jumbled thoughts together. She'd forgotten that she woke up late. She was used to being the first up, and having the house to herself for about an hour.

"You weren't too warm?" He asked, seeing her covered in sweat. It was a subtle jab, but a jab nonetheless. She gritted her teeth, unwilling to admit how lazy she'd been.

"Morning you two." Robin greeted, exiting his room. He had already had his morning cup of coffee, showered, dressed, and fixed his hair. He glanced at Raven, confused as to why she wasn't ready yet. "Raven, did you just wake up?"

"I slept in." She answered calmly. Both Robin and Beast Boy looked at her queerly. Raven never slept in.

"Are you feeling well? Maybe you should go rest." Robin suggested worriedly.

"I'm fine. I would just like to take a shower and get on with the day now." They both looked at her for a moment longer, trying to see if she was lying. Neither could though, as people usually couldn't tell when she was lying.

"Well, okay, but if you feel bad, don't be afraid to tell us. We don't want you to work yourself too hard." Robin told her, concern still lacing his voice. Raven nodded and shoved past Beast Boy and into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and listened.

"Maybe we should have Cyborg check up on her in the Med. Bay?" Beast Boy suggested, he too was worried about the late hour in which Raven had woken.

"We'll see how she acts, and if she continues to show symptoms, we will."

_Since when is sleeping in late a symptom of being sick? _She wondered as she turned on the shower. Sure, she never slept in, but just because she did didn't mean something was wrong with her.

She usually took scolding showers, but she'd been burning up all night, and she couldn't bring herself to take a hot shower today. The cool water was a relief. She took a few deep breaths.

When she finished she headed towards the common room for tea. Everything felt off. The rest of the team was already up, and she was used to silence in the mornings. They were already making noise and arguing over video games. She made her tea, quickly exited, and headed straight for the gym.

She usually worked off a sweat first thing in the mornings, took a shower, and then meditated for an hour before everyone else awoke. Everything was out of whack this morning. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Things happened, there was no changing it. She would simply have to wake differently this morning.

She ran 30 laps around the track first, going faster each lap. Then she worked on the basics, slowing down her attacks to make them precise and perfect. She then practiced her combat in the computer system, refusing to use her powers. Finally she did sit ups, pull ups, push ups, and even lifted a few weights. She felt more out of breath than usual.

"Wow, you have quite the workout system." Someone said while she was halfway through her 50th pushup. She jumped about fifteen feet in the air, and landed on her butt. Beast Boy chuckled. "You may even have worked harder than Robin today."

"I do these things every morning, Beast Boy." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't say anything. "How long have you been standing there?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise again. She was secretly annoyed. This was why she practiced early in the mornings. She hated when people were around while she worked out. It made her uncomfortable.

"I walked in somewhere in the middle of your laps." He had that annoying smirk on his face again.

Raven gritted her teeth, she hadn't even noticed him enter. Not at all. She had been extra tired, and had to focus on her exercise more than she usually did. That must have been it. Usually, she was quite observant. "What are you doing here?"

"Raven, it's the gym. What do you think I'm doing here?" Raven rolled her eyes. "I felt like having a little workout this morning, but it looks like you beat me to it."

"I'm leaving now, you can take it." She answered, exiting quickly. She headed back towards the common room for another cup of tea, and maybe some toast.

Her whole body was tense. What was wrong with her? She could barely breath. She wasn't used to seeing her team in the mornings, that was probably it. It was the only time she usually had to herself. Even when Robin and Beast Boy were up, they left her alone in the mornings. Robin usually spent his mornings outside on the obstacle courses, while Beast Boy spent his watching television and playing video games.

She stopped, suddenly feeling very tired, and leaned against the wall in the hallway. She took a few deep breaths. What was going on with her this morning?

Beast Boy knew something was wrong with Raven. He wasn't an empath, but he usually had really good instincts. He attributed it to his animal side. He knew something was very wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

He lifted a few weights, but his heart wasn't really in it. His mind kept wondering back to Raven, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was okay. Finally, he couldn't pretend to be working anymore and exited the gym.

As he walked into the hall, he saw a peculiar sight. Raven was sitting against the wall in the hallway, her knees drawn up to her chest. She didn't look upset, but she was breathing heavily. He didn't move. He stood and watched her for a moment, just as he had in the gym, and waited to see if she did anything peculiar. He breathed very softly, and hoped she didn't catch him staring at her again.

She took a few more deep breaths, then suddenly she jumped to her feet and sprinted across the hall to the bathroom. He strolled up to the bathroom, and realized that she'd left the door open. Nervously, with a blush on his face, he peeked in. Raven threw up, sat back, pulled her hair away from her face, and took another deep breath. He watched as she splashed water on her face, and backed up quickly as she exited so that she wouldn't see him. Then, he followed her as she walked back to the common room.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She acted as if nothing happened. She made tea and toast, though he knew she usually didn't eat in the mornings, and took a seat on the couch next to Cyborg.

"Mornin' Rae!" Cyborg boomed at her. She nodded at him, and he went back to playing video games.

Robin entered, covered in sweat from his morning obstacle course training. Starfire followed closely behind him, asking if cats and dogs really came from the sky in a storm. Beast Boy shook his head, he doubted she'd ever fully grasp the English language.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Robin asked him. At first, Beast Boy was confused. Then he realized that he'd simply been standing in the doors to the common room and staring at the team.

"Uh, nothing." He ran to the fridge and grabbed a soda. "So, uh, Raven, how're you feeling?" He tried to ask nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just witnessed her throwing up by the gym.

"Fine."

Beast Boy gritted his teeth. Was she always so stubborn? He knew she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She sounded irritated, but Beast Boy didn't care...much. Why wouldn't she take care of herself?

"Robin, can I talk to you for a second?" Robin glanced up from his conversation with Starfire.

"Sure." He gave Starfire a quick peck on the cheek and followed Beast Boy into the hall. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

Beast Boy shuffled nervously from foot to foot. He knew Raven would be mad if he told on her, and she was usually mad at him enough as it was. He also knew though, that Raven was in fact sick, and she needed to take care of herself.

"If you aren't going to say anything, I'm going back to the common room." Robin interrupted his mental argument. "No! I," Beast Boy paused again, "I should tell you." Robin was confused by Beast Boy's behavior. Usually, Beast Boy said whatever he wanted, regardless. He wasn't usually so nervous either. "I think Raven is sick."

Robin's eyebrows shot up in confusion. They had already discussed this. Besides, why was Beast Boy so nervous about saying that? He studied Beast Boy for a moment, and realized that the green boy looked very upset about something.

"Why do you think that?" Robin asked patiently. Beast Boy felt weird saying it aloud. He'd never seen Raven get sick before. Even when all of the Titans came down with the flu last September, Raven had been perfectly fine. She never even had so much as a cough. Usually, she took care of everyone else when they were sick. She'd never taken a sick day in the entire time they'd been a team.

"I," the boy hesitated again. He knew she would be mad at him, but since when did that stop him? Why was he so bothered by this? He could tell Robin was concerned, and also getting a bit impatient, but Beast Boy found still found it weirdly difficult to speak. "I went to the gym this morning, and saw Raven there. She didn't even notice me come in until I said something."

"Uh huh?" Robin asked, not knowing where this was headed at all. He knew that was odd behavior for Raven, as she was usually very observant, but he didn't think it meant she was sick. He tried to keep his face blank, as he waited for Beast Boy to continue.

"She left as soon as she knew I was there of course. I could feel something was wrong though." Robin wanted to scream at him to get on with it, but didn't want to be rude. "So, I left the gym almost as soon as I got there, and..." Robin felt his foot start to tap the floor lightly. "I saw...Raven sitting...against the wall." Now Robin was intrigued. "She was breathing heavily, like she was really winded, and then...she ran to the bathroom and threw up." Beast Boy finished in a rush.

Robin only stared at him for a moment. Why was Beast Boy freaking out like this? Everyone threw up sometimes. Then it dawned on him, this was Raven. She never threw up. She never even so much as sneezed.

"Then, she left as if nothing had happened. She didn't even notice me in the hallway watching her. You heard me ask if she was okay, twice, in the common room, and she lied. I dunno, something just seems very wrong." Beast Boy added.

"Thank you for telling me, Beast Boy. I'll see what I can do."

"Aw man, she's gonna be so mad at me for telling." Beast Boy looked defeated. He hated it when Raven was mad at him. Of course, he loved to bug her and irritate her, but she never got really upset with him, he knew. When she was really mad, she wouldn't speak to him, and he hated that most of all.


	3. Blanket Monster!

**So, I doubt anyone is still reading this. My friend, DrowntheDiver, asked me if I planned on updating this story ever. Finally, I realized that I haven't updated it in months. Hehe...sorry. I didn't know what to write, and then I got all distracted. Anyway, I know where this story is headed, just not how to get there. Therefore, the next chapter or two may be a bit rough, because I'm just going to do what I can to get the story to a reference point (AKA a spot that I know what I want to write). Until then, good luck :D**

**Disclaimer. Unfortunately, the Teen Titans are not mine.**

"I _told_ you that I'm fine." Raven growled through her teeth. She looked up at her teammates from her place on the couch, feeling very much betrayed.

"Beast Boy said that-" Robin started hesitantly.

"Beast Boy? You're really going to listen to something that _he_ said?" The empath felt like she was drowning in frustration. She wanted to lash out; though, there wasn't much to lash out at. She felt claustrophobic as her team stood in a small semi-circle around her.

"Hey!" Aforementioned green boy shouted indignantly. "I saw you get sick!" He pointed an accusatory finger in her direction and she felt the bottom of her stomach drop in guilt. She'd been caught. She wondered, momentarily, how she had not known he was there?

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're just bored and making up stories about people." She forced out, in the calmest voice possible.

Beast Boy looked flabbergasted. They both knew that he saw her get sick. Yet, there she sat, lying to his face, and in front of the team to boot. Plus, she knew she was making _him_ look like the bad guy.

His eyes went flat and cold with anger, and Raven could no longer see what he was thinking. She hated it when he did that. It was so…not Beast Boy. It was almost frightening, because she knew who it reminded her of, and she hated it. When Beast Boy closed off like that, shutting away his anger and whatever other emotions he was feeling, he reminded her dangerously of herself.

"Fine," he said in an emotionless voice. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room without another word, leaving the rest of the team in shock, and Raven feeling like the lowest creature on Earth. She sighed, bringing everyone's eyes to herself, sitting miserably on the couch.

"I'll go talk to him." She said, and left without waiting for a response.

Raven found herself standing awkwardly outside his door, wondering if she should wait until he cooled down first. _What if he never forgives me?_ She thought worriedly. _I mean, I've done plenty of things that are worse to him. In fact, I've done enough mean things to him, that if I were him, there's no way I would even talk to me._ Raven felt an all-too-familiar pang of guilt.

"I know you're standing there, Raven. You can come in." Beast Boy called through the door, and she was surprised to hear that he didn't sound angry at all. The dark girl opened the door, and stepped into his room cautiously.

One was never sure when it came to Beast Boy's room. Some days it was disastrous: Covered in dirty uniforms, papers, video game cases, and various other items. Once, Cyborg even happened upon an old, moldy, pizza box.

Yet, some days, it was spotless. Not an item out of place. Today was one of those days. The top bunk was made, the sheets pulled taught and the pillows setting gracefully atop. His video games were stacked in a neat pile by his desk, on which sat another orderly pile consisting of comic books. His CD rack was in perfect order, each case facing the same direction –with the title showing. Some clothes, folded with care, rested on his dresser. Even his shoes were lined up in perfectly tidy pairs, in front of his closed closet door.

"Hello-o? Raven? Still with us?" Beast Boy asked, pulling her out of her observations. He was lounging on the bottom bunk, a comic book sitting next to him. She answered him unconsciously with an articulated, "huh?" and he chuckled for a moment. "Did you come visit me for a reason? Or did you just want to spend time with the team's hottest member?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yes Beast Boy, you've caught me. I can no longer contain my incredible love of your body. Have me, please."

Beast Boy grinned, ignoring her obvious sarcasm. "I _so_ knew it!"

I scoffed at him. "Look, I came to apolog-"

"Could it be? _The_ Raven! Apologizing to me?" He gasped, in mock astonishment and Raven grit her teeth. He could be so annoying!

"Look grass stain –I can hurt you in so many different ways. You wouldn't even be able to fight back." She clenched her fists at her sides as Rage piqued an interest in their conversation. She usually did when Raven threatened bodily harm to someone.

"Been there, heard that threat." The green teenager responded, shifting so that he was more comfortable. He pulled a smirk, and Raven felt her stomach drop. No matter how adora- his smirks were never a good thing. "Besides Ravey, you owe me for your lies."

The empath raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, before she could react, he leapt towards her and she was enveloped in darkness. She immediately lashed out, struggling against an unknown object that had pinned her arms and legs to her side. She could hear items crashing around the room as she fought desperately. Whatever it was, it was itchy and hot.

"Stop struggling, Raven!" Beast Boy cried. Raven ignored him, kicked out as far as she could, and heard a muffled "oof" in response. The encasing object slipped away from her eyes, and she could see Beast Boy holding his shin in pain. "OW!" He whined, jumping up and down on his other foot. His previously clean room had been destroyed by her haywire powers.

Raven looked down to find herself tightly wrapped in a thick blanket. She continued trying to free her arms, finding it well secured about her body. She flailed my arms in an effort to escape, but couldn't seem to concentrate long enough as the claustrophobia escalated.

"Let me out!" She found herself yelling in desperation. She could hear the panic in her own voice, and couldn't spare the calmness to be ashamed.

"Raven, you need to calm down." Beast Boy said, regaining his own composure as the stack of comic books went flying over his head.

"No! Let me out! Beast Boy, I swear I'm going to send you to another dimension! Let me out of this thing, right now!" Raven continued to scream threats at him, while begging him to release her of the blasted piece of cloth. She gasped for a moment of air, feeling like she was suffocating in the dratted thing. It was so hot! She briefly thought to herself that of all the people that could have discovered her fear of small spaces, it had to be Beast Boy!

He wrapped his arms around her middle in a semi-hug. "Raven, you have to calm down or I can't help you."

The panicked girl took a deep breath of air, and pulled her appendages back towards her body. Beast Boy fidgeted for a moment before pulling the accursed thing away, and she lurched to the farthest possible corner of the room, gasping for air and trying to regain her poise. Finally, when her breath was even again, she glared up at the offending green boy. He had dropped the blanket and was cowering from her with guilt.

"Raven, I'm sorry! It was just a joke! I was trying to get you to cover up…ya know? So you would feel better!" Raven took a menacing step forward, and he took a frightened step back. Suddenly, she had a better idea. "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked nervously.

"You'll find out." Raven brushed past him, and out of the room, without another word. He _would _pay for this.

**SOOOOOO, there. I hope you liked it, and didn't find Raven TOO out of character. I could see her being a tad claustrophobic, so I played on that fear. Honestly, someone's done that to me and I freaked out. I'm the same way, and if I feel like I can't move my arms and legs I panic. **

**PS I'm sorry if I let any first person pronouns slip in there. I wrote the whole thing from Raven's first person perspective, and then realized suddenly that it didn't match the previous chapters. SO I had to go through and try and fix it.  
**

**Anyways, I'm so excited to write the next chapter. In which, Raven will enact her revenge…though not in the way you might expect. And that's all I'm gonna say about it!**

**Hope you review, and I'll try and respond. :)**

**YourMoosyFate**


End file.
